Offensive Strategies Against Zombies
The following list is a series of straegies that can be used against the undead. (Edit this so it looks more professional) Stationary Tactics (any strategy where you destroy the undead from a fixed position) The Lure (use animal as bait or something to make sound if you like animals too much) The Fortress * More of a defensive strategy, the idea of the Fortress is basically barricade yourself in a highly defensible structure, and stock up on as many supplies, weapons and ammo as you can and wait for the undead to come to you. It's better to pick a fortress above the snowling if you expect a prolonged siege, because once the zombies freeze you can raid the surrounding area for supplies as well as take the opportunity to kill as many of your besiegers as possible with melee weapons. Although chances are that you won't get all of them (frozen ghouls can't advertise their presence, and there'll be ones hidden in the snow), it's still a good idea to thin their numbers, plus it gives you something to do to stave off boredom and keep warm. For more on this, see Bases. The Sniper Have your snipers on a rooftop and lure the G's to them (can use incendiary rounds) The Bottleneck Uses barriers to funnel the undead into a position where eliminating them would be simple The Battle Line Strategy (first part of new strategy from Battle of Hope) RS (Reinforced Square, or Raj-Singh Manuver) The Cliff There are several types of cliff manuvers. When facing a large number of zombies trapped in upper floors or the roof of a building, send a dog up on the roof of a nearby, cleared, building, and have it start barking. the zombies will head up to the roof and upper levels, and then walk off of the building, usually dying, or at least becoming easy meat for your troops. Another Strategy is that when you face a swarm or horde near a cliff. send a helicopter to hover near the edge of the cliff, and the undead will walk off the edge. When facing the undead in a situation where you are on one side of an abyss, such as the grand canyon, and they are on the other side, simply yell and wave your arms to get their attention, and they will fall into the abyss. Not: this strategy can also be used with trenches, but the trenches will fill up, and the zombies will be able to walk over their fallen compatriots if the horde is of sufficient size. The Funnel Trench, or the Woodchipper A tactic used successfully by a force of only 480 Roman soldiers. A trench is dug, with a funnel at one end; this allows for the zombies to be herded into a tight, deep space where they are vulnerable and immobile. The trench only allows for a few zombies to be able to push forward at a time, meaning effective shooting or careful melee combatants can dispose of a few zombie at a time, rather having to face an entire horde. Furthermore, the trench can be lined with flammable liquids (even explosives if the time and supply's is applicable) and the zombies can be caught, unable to move, and will slowly burn. This tactic can be very time consuming, and without an organised force, will surely fail. The Pit of Fire You dig a very deep hole or trench, fill it with flammable liquids, then lure the undead in for the barbecue. Ensure that the hole is large enough to contain all the Gs, deep and steep enough that the piles of burning zombies can't ram their way outward and upward,also ensure that there is enough fuel and air to ensure the blaze does the job, and make sure that the fumes don't blow toward wherever you are hidding. However, as this form of offense takes a lot of time and preparation to do, it is generally not recommended. Animal Traps (snares and bear traps) These are only useful if you have hundreds of them in a narrow point, allowing you to make a wall of the undead to pick off at your leisure. Also good for an early warning system and for keeping out unwanted animals and people. Don't waste too much time on them, though. Land Mines Land mines are a poor idea. While they are shown blowing humans up completely, chances are they'll only blow off an undead leg. Unless you want an early warning system, avoid this idea at all costs. Category:Bait and Boom Category:Use and animal or object that makes sound to lure zombies into a building (usually a gas station). Then, lock them inside and use remote exploslives or a trail of flamible fuel to blow up the structure. Mobile Tactics (any strategy that involves moving vehicles or moving people) The Possie (Standard area sweep by infantry; slow but effective) The Stampede (use a line of trucks to plow over the undead like cavalry; epic to watch, but requires long, messy mopup sweeps for crawlers) The Pied Piper (uses a pickup truck at low speeds to lure the undead behind it; people in the bed either shoot the following G's or light a trail of fuel) The Battle Wagon Ride of the Valkyries (uses a blimp or airship) Water Tactics (For killing ghouls in bodies of water) Net Sweep Fishing A tactic used in modern day fishing. A boat with a net attatched to it crosses over a body of water. When the net is lifted out of the water, the zombies are trapped inside and are unable to move. This allows for them to be easily disposed of, either by beating or decapitating the head of the immobile zombie. This tactic is only applicable in areas with large water areas, where a ship can be properly manouvered. Another problem is the maintenance of the ship, it's net and the amount of crew needed to man such a vessel to make it effective. River Net Fishing Harpoon Fishing A group of men on a boat armed with harpoons (can be extended so there are more or larger boats allowing for more men to be used). They pass slowly over the water, disturbing it so it attracts the zombies. As the zombies come close enough and obviously visible enough, one of the team lunges the harpoon into the zombies head. This tactic can be very dangerous because the harpoon could become lodged into a zombies head, or it could be grabbed and the person on the other end dragged under water. It is even more so dangerous in shallow waters, as zombies could begin to board the boat. Dive Fishing (most dangerous) A tactic where you get in a wet suite with a weapon and kill the moose or ghouls under water. This can become much less effective once all of their guts are clouding up the water which makes visablility very hard (almost imposible) and after awhile you had better hope you are attached to a rope. Pressure Suit Like dive fishing but you are in a pressure suit wich makes it almost imposible for the zombies to bite you. Alost like being in a very thick suite of armor under water. Category:The Zombie Survival Guide